deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WarpyNeko930/Shitty Blog OMM 3: This Time It's Personal. TR-8R VS The Legend 27
YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A ONE MINUTE MELEE BUT YOU GOT FUCKING BEANED ITS A DBX ' ' NO RULES! JUST (DICK)SHED D(ick) B X!! Ancient Temple, High Noon A heard of Game of War Fire Age Players had gathered in a circle, all with grim faces. They were your usual young adults, however they were dressed in very inaccurate attire because Game of War: Fire Age is a pretty shit game. They were waiting, waiting for someone, or something. There were two females, and two males. "We all know what we're doing here, right?" The Token African American Male said to his allies. They nodded, and before they knew it, a glowing light shot down from the heavens, brightening the day. They covered their eyes, trying to watch, but it was hard. They were unable to make out the glowing staircase, but they could hear the angelic chorus and the clicking of heels. The light faded, and they looked up in awe at the site. Dressed in white, skin like fine silk, and features beautiful and angular, was their patron. Athena, the goddess of Wisdom and War. Hot as balls, as usual. I wonder if there's Rule 34 of her? Who knows. She stepped off the steps, tall and proud, and stoof before her 4 servants. They all kneeled respectively, and she spoke out, "Mortals. Why have you summoned me here?" The white, hipster looking male with glasses looked straight at her tits, and spoke, "We're trying to play Game of War but this one player keeps kicking our ass." One of the females spoke up, "The Legend 27." The name alone seemed to silence the ocean nearby. The birds stopped, and goosebumps broke out along the skin of those who had heard it. Except for Athena though. She's got Photoshop on her side. Athena's face darkened "Yes...I know of them. Even my infinite power has been unable to keep them at bay. I cannot find them. It is...troubling to say the least, to see a mortal grow so powerful." Athena said The Token African American looked shocked, and he spoke out, "Even you can't stop them?! Well then what are we gonna do-" Darkness spread. Everyone clutched their chests as a sudden cold enveloped them. Athena gasped. "No...I've been decieved..." The darkness cut off Athena's bridge to heaven, and the stairs disappeared. Athena was trapped. The other 3 players stood up, trying to find the source...but they had forgotten... The second female. The brunette pulled her hood above her head, and drew her sword from her side. TheLegend27 had been beneath their noses the whole time. Her friends were shocked, and they, in fear, tried to draw their blades. But this was TheLegend27. In a single flip of her sword, the air twisted funny. Her friend's necks cracked, and twisted, and the collapsed to the ground, dead. Athena, for the first time, knew fear. The goddess drew her bronze dagger, and prepared for an assault. After all, she was a mere mortal. She was still a goddess. Simple geometry. Beneath her mask, The Legend 27 smirked. She launched forward, faster than a catapult, and swung downwards. Athena held her knife up to deflect, ready for an easy strike, but... The power...the strength behind the swing, it was more than she could bear. If she kept up her block, her arm would break. Athena decided to strategically roll away, trying to avoid. However, TheLegend27...predicted HER movements?! The feared warrior kicked, driving her boot directly into Athena's head. The attractive woman's face was scarred, and she fell backwards into the dirt. There was a cut on her head. The Legend 27...Had...destroyed her Photoshop... how was this possible... "How did you...you..." Athena could do nothing as the feared leader stomped towards the Goddess. She was cut off from heaven, horribly outclassed, and wounded...things were grim...how would she escape? Athena was tempted to simply close her eyes and accept defeat...but... No. ''' Athena's eyes glowed a bright white light, and a pulsing Aura momentarily halted TheLegend27's assault. Athena rose into the air, staring down at her challenger. Despite her godly power, she could not hope to halt her. But...she knew something that could. ''"The Legend 27. Wanted for crimes against The Game of War. You were the strongest of my servants, but now you've been reduced to this. You will be judged. For your crimes against your friends, I sentence you to a battle you cannot win."'' The earth rumbled.The temple around them began to collapse in some areas, and TheLegend27 nearly stumbled, but, she simply stoped the earth around her, stopping the shuddering in a small area. A fissure opened in the earth before her, and Athena smiles as molten lava began to pour out. It rolled over TheLegend27's boots, but all it took was a gentle breath from her mouth to part the lava around her. However, in the middle of the fissure, a molten, glowing figure began to rise from within. First the helmet, then the body armor. The figure was seemingly stuck in an endless battle, as though he was fighting some kind of beast. TheLegend27 was not amused, but intriuged. What was The Goddess Planning? The Lava rolled off of the armored figure, revealing a stone layer above the armor. Whoever he was, he had been trapped...encased...to either preserve him, or...stop him. ''"Meet your destroyer. You will pay. You will burn, in the files of hell." Athena spoke. The stone cracked around the armored man. A glistening sheen of white appeared to TheLegend27. Finally, every stone exploded from the man's body, and he could move again. TheLegend27 watched as the beast in white looked upon the bodies of her dead "Friends" and then looked up at her. With an animalistic growl, the beast muttered... '"...Traitor." ''' TheLegend27 readied her blade. TR-8R drew his riot mace and shield. It was time for battle. '''HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO! The two warriors ran at one another, faster than light, and clashed their weapons. TR-8R went in with his Mace pulled over his head, and TheLegend27 with her sword at her side. Their attacks collided, and then, chaos. The force from their collision was superior to that of a nuclear bomb. The water near the ocean they were close to shot back away from the shore, as though it was running away. The nearby mountains shuddered and devolved into pieces of broken rock. Fissures opened in the earth, more lava poured out, but like a geyser this time. TR-8R pushed, and forcefully broke through TheLegend27's strike. Category:Blog posts